


Just Peachy

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-09-18
Updated: 2008-09-18
Packaged: 2018-02-06 18:43:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1868337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco tries to distract Harry but ends up being distracted himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Peachy

**Title:** Just Peachy  
 **Author:** [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Rating:** NC-17  
 **Pairing:** Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy  
 **Summary:** Draco tries to distract Harry but ends up being distracted himself.  
 **Word Count:** 940  
 **Warnings:** Foodsmut. :)  
 **A/N:** Written for [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/slythindor100/profile)[**slythindor100**](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/slythindor100/) 's prompt #91: to use at least 10 of the listed words in a fic.  
 **Beta:** [](http://eeyore9990.insanejournal.com/profile)[**eeyore9990**](http://eeyore9990.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

pie  
saucy  
peaches  
cat  
purple  
keyhole  
animated  
wet  
storm  
excited  
shallow  
firm  
scent  
obtuse  
stroll

  
~

Just Peachy

~

“Mmm, there’s nothing like the scent of peach pie,” Harry said animatedly as he strolled into the kitchen carrying the cat. “Kreacher, what a great ide-- Draco?!”

Draco, wearing a purple apron, arms covered in peaches up to the elbows, looked up. “Nothing gets past you, does it?” he said.

Harry’s mouth dropped open. “Draco, what are you doing?”

“And here I thought you couldn’t possibly be more obtuse,” Draco murmured, shaking his head. “I’m _baking_ , Potter. Surely you’re familiar with the concept? I just knew all your stories about having done all the cooking for your Muggle relatives as a child were a load of bunk.”

“Oh for-- I know what cooking is, you prat. I’ve done my fair share. My question is why are _you_ doing it? Where’s Kreacher?”

“I gave him the day off,” Draco said. “He seemed quite excited, actually.”

Harry narrowed his eyes. “Seriously, Draco, what happened? Did you upset Kreacher?”

Draco raised an eyebrow. “Why do you think something happened? And how could I upset a house-elf?” Reaching for more flour, he scattered some onto the counter and slapped some dough down. “You’re so suspicious. You need to be more trusting.”

Harry shook his head. “I’m not suspicious exactly, it’s just that I’ve never seen you cook before. I didn’t think you knew how.”

“Must I remind you that I can do anything I put my mind to?” Draco asked coolly.

Sighing, Harry put the cat down and walked over to him. “Of course you can,” he soothed. “There’s no question in my mind that you’re more than capable of doing just about anything.” He pushed Draco’s hair away from the nape of his neck and pressed a kiss there, smiling when Draco shivered. “So, peach pie, hm?”

Draco nodded, appearing mollified. “It seemed like a good idea,” he said. “Plus, I know how much you enjoy it.”

Harry’s hand dropped to Draco’s waist as Draco began rolling out the dough with quick, firm strokes. With efficient movements, he placed the crust in a shallow pie dish.

“Can I help?” Harry asked, his eyes followed Draco’s muscled arms as he worked.

“You can take the pie that’s in the oven out,” Draco said, gesturing towards the stove.

Harry did so, levitating the pie onto the counter and taking a deep, appreciative sniff. “Are we having these today?” he asked hopefully.

Draco smiled. “If you like. You may want to let it cool first, however.”

After Draco had put the second pie in the oven, Harry pulled him close. “So, is there anything I can do to thank you for making me pie?” he asked huskily.

Wetting his lips with his tongue, Draco pretended to consider this. “Oh, I think you can come up with something,” he whispered, tilting his mouth towards Harry.

As they snogged, Draco began slowly rocking against Harry, swallowing his moans as his hands, still wet with peach juice, clutched Harry’s shoulders. Harry lifted his lips from Draco’s with a gasp, and turning his head, grabbed one of Draco’s hands and sucked a finger into his mouth. “Mmm, saucy,” he whispered.

“Harry,” Draco groaned softly.

“Mm?” Harry twirled his tongue around Draco’s finger and sucked.

Draco’s eyes closed and he sagged against Harry. “Please...”

“Want me to suck something else instead?” Harry whispered, pulling off and leaning forward to nuzzle Draco’s neck.

“Potter--” Draco’s growl cut off when Harry palmed his cock and his head went back, allowing Harry to nibble on his neck. “Tease,” he muttered.

Harry grinned. “Not at all,” he said, deftly undoing Draco’s trousers. “I plan to satisfy you very soon.” Dropping to his knees, Harry licked a wet stripe along Draco’s prick and then set about bringing Draco off.

His hands buried in Harry’s hair, Draco thrust lightly, his face a study in pleasure. All too soon he was coming down Harry’s throat, shuddering his release as Harry continued to suck.

Pulling off, Harry got to his feet and kissed Draco, sharing his taste with him. “Want to fuck you,” he whispered.

“Mm,” Draco hummed, “All right.”

“Bedroom?”

Draco smirked and banished his clothes as answer. “Well, what are you waiting for?” he asked.

Harry’s answer was to spin him to face the counter and, after only cursory preparation, bury himself to the hilt in Draco’s tight arse.

“Yes,” Draco hissed, thrusting back to met Harry’s every push. “More.”

“So demanding,” Harry teased as he sped up.

“Shut up and fuck me,” Draco gasped.

Only a few more trusts saw Harry spasming, emptying himself into Draco, who slumped over the counter, a smile on his face. As they lay panting, a bell went off.

“That’s the second pie,” Draco said. “I need to take it out of the oven.”

“Draco,” Harry whispered. “Why are you baking?”

Draco sighed. “I upset Kreacher, I suppose,” he admitted.

“You suppose?” Harry’s forehead hit the middle of Draco’s back. “What did you do?”

“I told him his precious mistress was a bigoted bitch,” Draco muttered. “And he stormed off. Bloody elf. I wanted him to make a peach pie since I know you like them, but then he was gone so I decided I could do it myself.”

Harry froze, then laughed. “Oh shit. Okay, he’ll come back eventually. Probably as soon as I call him. Let’s save the pie.”

Draco sighed as Harry pulled away. “It may not be as good as his pie,” he said.

Harry smiled and dragged Draco back into his arms. “I bet it’ll be delicious.”

~

Through the keyhole, Kreacher watched his masters’ antics and shook his head. He would have to scrub the kitchen down before he cooked any more meals. Wizards were so odd.

~


End file.
